


Us Against the World

by benerys4ever



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Ben Solo Deserved Better, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Benerys, Complicated Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Daenerys Targaryen Deserves Better, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Minor Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Modern AU, POV Ben Solo, POV Daenerys Targaryen, Slow Burn, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benerys4ever/pseuds/benerys4ever
Summary: Some people put more effort into their relationships than others, and both Ben Solo and Daenerys Targaryen are frustrated in their own relationships. Ben is a Graphic Designer specialized in Calligraphy and his world is turned upside-down when he meets Dany, a herpetologist, at a party organized by his new workplace, the Dragonstone Publishing House.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Us Against the World

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is my “fuck you” to both GOT Season 8 and TROS. I used to be a huge Reylo and Jonerys shipper but GOT S8 and TROS butchered and sidelined Ben and Dany (two of my favorite characters of all time) to prop up their pairs so I'll vent my frustrations here. This is based on GOT Season 8/TROS dynamics alone.
> 
> If you are a hardcore Reylo/Jonerys shipper or a Rey/Jon stan you won't like this because I'll drag both GOT S8 Jon and TROS Rey. You've been warned.

Daenerys Targaryen took a silver ring into her hands, rolling it over her fingers. It was a twin pearl ring, whose gems gleamed like a rainbow sunset over the beach. It belonged to her mother and it was the only possession she had of her. Rhaella had passed away from endometrial cancer when Dany was only three-years-old. Viserys, her older brother, sold all of Rhaella's belongings because the pain was too much to bear, but Dany secretly kept the ring. The two brothers stayed with her mother's friend, Willem Darry, until he too passed away. Their father, Aerys, couldn't possibly look after them, not in his condition. Then, they were left in foster care until Viserys turned eighteen and was able to take care of her. It wasn't an entirely successful affair.

"Hey," Missandei Naath appeared at her bedroom door. Now her roommate in the big city of Coruscant, she has been her best friend since high-school and currently worked as a translator at the publishing company down their street. "You're going out tonight?"

"Yeah, it's my anniversary with Jon," Dany replied with a smile. But her eyebrows quickly joined in curiosity. "Why?"

"Nothing." Missandei shrugged but Dany wasn't convinced.

"You know... Grey can stop by every time he wants," Dany teased. "But don't you worry, you'll have the entire house for yourselves tonight. Just don't do it in my bedroom, please."

"Dany!" Missandei laughed, rolling her eyes, her face reddening. "Stop it!"

"And, please, don't take Drogon off his tank, again," Dany glanced at the bearded dragon across the room, roaming in the dry trees of his aquarium, illuminated by the UV lamps. "Last time, it took me ages to find him."

"Grey was just curious to touch it," Missandei stated. "Not everyone owns a dragon as a pet."

"Yes, but you know Drogon has a special temper. Viserion and Rhaegal were more friendly..." 

"Oh, Dany," Missandei sighed, coming closer to her and touched her shoulder. "You, of all people, should know that pets don't live forever." 

"I know," Dany said with a hint of sadness. "But they were like family, I miss them, and Drogon does too." Dany lifted from her seat and went to the kitchen to grab three containers filled with crickets, roaches, and worms, separately. "I have to feed Drogon and then I'll go take a shower. Jon will be here in half an hour."

Missandei twisted her face in disgust, her tongue peeking between her lips. "Argh, I can't watch this!" Then she walked towards the hallway. "I'll be in the living room."

After feeding the bearded dragon, Dany went to take a shower and get dressed. She opened her closet and stood there, observing her options. She has accumulated loads of clothes over the years, ever since she could afford them. Growing up she had to wear whatever was available through charity institutions but has recently discovered her love of fashion. She eventually decided on a black wrapped leather dress. She hardly ever wore fancy high-heels but this was a special occasion so she put on a pair of ankle strap black pumps. Block-heeled of course, because Dany valued her comfort. A hairstyle was required. She looked into the mirror, brushing her long platinum-blonde hair, weighing decisions. She went on to the living room and asked Missandei, with an inviting smile: "Could you braid my hair? Please?"

Missandei turned away from the TV screen and smiled at her, nodding. "Sure."

"You've always been so talented at this!" Dany gasped while Missandei combed her hair and braided it at the back of her head; one large braid starting from the top, while two smaller ones cascaded down the length of her mane.

"It's hardly a talent." Missandei said while finishing the braids. 

"You're just being modest." Dany rolled her eyes. "Thank you so much!" She turned over her shoulder and gazed over at Missandei. Dany rose from her seat and ran towards the closet. "Just one more thing," She grasped two high neck belted side button coats and displayed them. "What do you think?" She asked while hailing them up and down. "Black or burgundy?"

"The black one." Missandei pointed at the coat on Dany's left hand.

"Are you sure?" Dany observed the coat with hesitation. "Don't you think I'm wearing too much black lately?"

"No, I think it suits you."

"Well... Yeah... yes, I think you're right." Dany nodded and put the coat on, and then twirled on her feet, showing off her outfit. "What do you think?" 

"You look amazing," Missandei nodded. "And Jon will love it."

Not shortly after, someone rang on the door. "It must be Jon," Dany said and ran to answer it. She was indeed right and once she opened it, her boyfriend was standing there. He was dressed up nicely tonight, with a gray shirt under a wool black coat, black skinny jeans, and leather Chelsea boots. "Hey!" She smiled and headed over for a kiss but immediately noticed the blank expression on his face. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," Jon nodded but he has always been a bad liar. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Dany signed and then waved her roommate goodbye. "See you later, Missandei. Have fun!"

Dany closed the door behind her and they walked silently up to Jon's car, parked just outside her apartment. He drove a black SUV that smelled of pine. That was Jon: he enjoyed the mountains and going hiking and snowboarding. Dany, on the other hand, wasn't very fond of the cold and favored warmer climates, but often went along with Jon to go skiing. But tonight they wouldn't be headed to the mountains, it was their anniversary so they would go have dinner in some lavish location, or so Dany hoped. They have been together for a year now, and it has been good for most of it. Jon was the private, silent type, and Dany felt like she could trust him with anything. He was relatable but often emotionally detached. But the true downside to their relationship was his family, especially his sister Sansa, who didn't like her for unknown reasons.

"Did something happened?" Dany asked after a while. Jon wasn't the talkative type but he was oddly mute this evening. "You're more quiet than usual."

"Oh, it's- it's Sansa," Jon replied, his eyes focused on the road. "She's having some problems at college."

"Problems?" Dany was stunned since Sansa wasn't troubling type. "Is everything okay?"

"It's one of her teachers," Jon replied, and Dany knew she would have to take the answer out of him. "Petyr Baelish."

"What happened?"

"Sansa told me he's not acting decent towards her." Jon answered and his face hardened.

"Decent?" Dany's eyebrows joined. "You mean like... hitting on her?"

"Yeah..." Jon sighed, his teeth grinding.

"That's not okay at all," Dany nodded. "Did she report him?"

"Yes, she did," Jon nodded. "But she's scared of what might happen."

"She'll be fine," Dany said while looking out of the car window and into the night. "She has her big brother to protect her." Jon didn't respond, and Dany just remained hushed as well, until they arrived at an oddly familiar street and she immediately recognized the gastropub around the corner, with shining red and golden neon lights on top. "The Imp's Delight!?" Dany gasped with a mix of confusion and disappointment. "But we come here all the time!"

"So?" Jon shrugged, his face twisted in bewilderment. "It's a familiar and relatable place."

"Yes, but it's our anniversary," Dany recalled, trying to remain calm. "Couples are supposed to go to fancy new places on their anniversaries."

"I think it's a great option, Dany." Jon replied while parking the car.

They walked in silence up to the gastropub. It belonged to the excentric Tyrion Lannister, one friend of theirs; a small but cunning man with a sharp eye for business. As they approached the entrance, Dany spotted two familiar faces, seated next to one of the big windows. "Sam and Gilly are here too..."

"Yeah, I know." Jon nodded while they were about to enter the building.

Dany stopped in her tracks. "What do you mean, _you know_?" And then her face turned. "Wait... Are you telling me you've invited them? Is this a double-date situation?"

"Yes, I've invited them."

"It's our anniversary, Jon!" Dany was no longer calm, her temper taking the best of her. "It's supposed to be a special occasion! And you know Sam doesn't like me!"

"In Sam's defense, you did call his father an asshole who deserves to be burned alive!" Jon said in exasperation.

"And he's an asshole! He hunts wild animals in protected areas!" Dany burst out. "You shouldn't have invited them, tonight is not a regular date."

Jon just rolled his eyes and entered the gastropub, followed by an annoyed Dany. The inside was lavish and cozy, with rich red walls and golden lights. Tyrion came from a wealthy family and has spared no expense to make his place the most elegant and intimate for his customers, and was known for its artisanal burgers and beers. Sam and Gilly were waiting for them at a table near the window, and Jon greeted them. "Hey, how's it going?" He hugged Sam and placed a kiss on Gilly's cheek before seating down in front of them. 

Dany uncomfortable tried to smile before sitting down by Jon's side. "Hey." Sam and Gilly nodded at her but it was clear the mood has turned awkward. Dany licked her lips while Jon grabbed the menu, something she wished to have done herself. Sam was a historian and professor at one of the local universities, while Gilly worked as a cook in a restaurant. Many would say they were an odd pair with nothing in common but they were happy together and were now expecting their first child.

"So," Sam started, looking at Jon. "How's my big crazy dog doing?"

"Ghost's fine," He replied. Ghost was Jon's Samoyed dog, a snowy-white beauty and fiercely protective of his owner. Sometimes Dany thought that Jon loved the dog far more than he loved her. "I couldn't bring him along tonight, Tyrion doesn't allow dogs in here. What about you two?"

"Everything's good," Gilly smiled. "The pregnancy is doing well, and the doctor says the baby will be born around March."

"That's five months from now!" Sam gasped as if the baby would be born the next day. "I must admit I'm nervous, I don't know what to expect."

"You'll be a great father, Sam." Gilly reassured him.

In the meanwhile, the red-haired waitress approached their table and Dany was thankful she did. "Good evening," Ros greeted them. "May I take your orders?"

"Yes," Jon replied, handing the menu to Sam. "I'll have The Imp's Delight burger with a large order of fries."

"And would you like salad?" 

"No, thank you."

"I'll have the same." Sam nodded.

"A Mushroom & Cheese burger. Well done, please." Gilly answered, tenderly touching her abdomen. "With fries, as well."

"Spicy lamb kebabs with grilled lettuce, roasted red peppers, and feta on the side, please," Dany said.

"Alright," The waitress took note of the orders on her notebook. "And what will you have to drink?"

"I'll have a stout," Jon said. "You?" He turned to Dany who was reading the menu even though she knew exactly what was available.

"Hmm..." Dany muttered and then lifted her head. "Honey & pear sangria, please."

"I'll have a stout, too." Sam nodded and then gazed at Gilly.

"Lemonade." Gilly said. 

"Two stouts, one lemonade, and one honey & pear sangria," Ros wrote it down and then smiled at them. "Would you like anything else? Appetizers? Soup?" They declined and she left the table. "I'll be back with your orders shortly."

The three of them resumed talking while Dany began to feel like an outsider in a double-date that was meant to be the celebration of her anniversary with Jon. She had high hopes for tonight but they've all been shattered. What angered her the most was Jon inviting Sam, whom he knew didn't like her to begin with. But that was Jon, a bit clueless sometimes, and often eager to please his friends.

The food arrived after twenty minutes of waiting, steaming hot. "There it is." The waitress placed the plates on the table. "Bon Appétit." The Imp's Delight burger was, of course, the signature dish: a beef burger gingerly placed between a whole-grain bun and generously topped with bacon, cheddar, lettuce, onion, fresh tomato, and pickles, with onion rings on top. Jon ordered it every time they went there; he was, after all, a man of habits. The french fries were aromatized with garlic and sprinkled with oregano and chives. The Mushroom & Cheese burger was garnished with sauteed Portobello fungi, garlic, onion, and swiss cheese. Dany wasn't particularly fond of burgers, though. She started eating her kebabs in silence while the three of them resumed their conversation about things she knew nothing about.

"And how's Bran?" Sam asked between bites. "Still an enthusiast of History, I hope?"

"Oh, yes," Jon nodded while gulping beer. "He's fascinated by the History of England. He spends his allowance on books." Ever since Mr. and Mrs. Stark died alongside their oldest son, Robb, on a tragic car accident and after which Bran was left in a wheelchair, Jon has been responsible for taking care of his younger siblings. Step-siblings, actually. Jon was adopted by the wealthy Stark family when he was a baby and has never met his biological parents, even though many say he's Eddard's son with another woman.

"That's not a bad way to spend your allowance at all," Sam shrugged. "I used to do the same when I was his age. Drove my father mad."

Dany stopped chewing her food and slowly looked up at him. But then she realized he probably had no idea of what he just said and how much it hurt her. Coming from a family with a clinical history of mental illnesses, these topics have always been sensitive to her. Then she felt Sam's gaze upon her and looked away.

"The food here is really good," Gilly said to try to lightened-up the mood. "Tyrion must be really proud."

"I'm sure he is," Jon replied as he finished his meal, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "He's been wanting to open this place for years. It's good to see the business is doing so well."

Once they finished their meal, the waitress returned to pick up the dishes off the table to bring them to the kitchen. "Would you like dessert?"

"Yes, please." Gilly nodded. "Sticky toffee pudding with butterscotch sauce and vanilla ice cream," She said, almost immediately, and then turned to the table. "Have you guys try it? It's so good!"

"I'll have the same." Sam nodded.

"A slice of Black Forest gateau, for me." Jon said.

"I'll have the lavender Panna Cotta." Dany responded.

"Okay," The waitress nodded. "I'll bring it right away."

"You're a woman of interesting tastes," Gilly said with a nervous smile, trying to include her into the conversation. "Can't say I've ever eaten lavender before."

"That's not the strangest thing I've eaten," Dany laughed, feeling their perplexed gazes on her. "I tried honeyed locusts once in Morocco. Insects are a delicacy in many Arabic countries, and East Asia as well."

"Oh, yes," Gilly said. "Jon has told us you've traveled a lot."

"I did, yes," Dany nodded. "And my field of expertise also requires me to travel often."

"You study... _lizards_ , right?" Sam asked, his tongue-twisting in disgust.

"Amphibians and reptiles, yes." Dany politely corrected him. "Which also includes turtles and crocodiles, not only lizards. But I'm specialized in bearded dragons."

"She owns a bearded dragon, actually," Jon said. "Drogon."

"Oh," Gilly gasped. "How interesting! What's it like to have a lizard as a pet?"

"They make great pets but they need proper care," Dany said. "You need a tank that recreates their natural habitat with special lighting. And they also need special foods, like insects and worms."

"You keep dead insects around the house?" Gilly asked with repugnance.

"Dead!? You can't feed them dead insects!" Dany replied in bewilderment. "You have to give them fresh and healthy insects, otherwise they'll get sick. Of course, I don't keep them around the house, they are properly stored in appropriate containers in my kitchen. But they eat fresh fruits and vegetables as well."

"Wow!" Gilly gasped, a mix of disgust and admiration. "That's- impressive."

"Missandei, my roommate, humorously calls me the _mother of dragons,_ " Dany laughed but no one else did. "It's a- private joke of sorts."

"That's a beautiful ring you're wearing." Gilly pointed out, looking at twin pearl silver ring on her hand.

"Oh, thanks," Dany gasped, tenderly touching it with her fingertips, her voice with a hint of sadness. "It belonged to my mother."

Shortly after, Ros arrived with their desserts and Jon asked to bring the check. Dany just wanted that dinner to be over with. They ate quietly until they were all done and ready to leave.

"See you later." Jon waved and walked Dany to the car. They remained silent while Jon drove through the streets of Coruscant, up to Hill of Rhaenys, and Dany realized he was taking her home, but said nothing. She was disappointed, hoping they would share more time but didn't want to pressure or impose. Once he stopped at her doorstep, Dany jumped at him, holding his face and neck while kissing him passionately. His hands were hesitant at first but then grabbed her by the waist.

"Maybe we could- go somewhere quieter?" Dany gasped between kisses, her hands upon his body, his muscles, his hair, down to his abdomen, feeling herself catch fire.

"I'm... not really in the mood, Dany." Jon said, his head falling back into the seat.

Dany gazed at him like she didn't believe what she was hearing, but then moved away, feeling slightly humiliated. "Okay... That's- fine. We don't have to do anything," She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to rearrange her braids, and then sighed, her eyes locked on the car window. "Missandei's with Grey, I don't know if I should go in. Could you, maybe, wait with me for a while?"

Jon took a quick look at the clock and it marked 10 pm. "I should be going, Dany. I have to work tomorrow."

"So do I," Dany recalled, feeling his stare upon her but didn't turn to face him. "We have this big exhibition on Chinese fire belly newts coming up and I have to make the preparations."

"You'd better go inside, then," Jon nodded. "I'll talk to you later." He leaned over and placed a peck on her lips. "Good night, Dany."

"Good night." Dany sighed and walked out of the car.

Dany observed Jon's SUV driving away while she stayed alone, in the dark, in the middle of the sidewalk. She didn't want to go inside and ruin Missandei's evening with her boyfriend, so she decided to remain outside for a while longer. Taking a deep inhalation, she breathed in the cold air of the night. It was Autumn and Winter would be upon them in two months. She felt reject and utterly crushed. She didn't want to force Jon into anything, obviously, but feeling desired every once in a while would be nice. It would more than nice. Perhaps she wanted too much, too quickly. Was she... needy? No one wants a needy woman, right? Dany felt insecure, and worst, deeply alone. Their relationship wasn't working, clearly, but she wanted to make it work but Jon didn't make things any easier.

Once she went inside the apartment, Missandei and Grey were talking and laughing in the living room while sharing a bottle of red wine. "That was a good one! Perhaps you should quit your personal trainer job and move into stand-up comedy!" Missandei chuckled, her hand upon her stomach. "Dany! You're home early! How did it go? Did you guys have fun?" She looked over her shoulder with a smile that quickly vanished when witnessing the defeated expression on Dany's face. "Dany... is everything okay?"

"Hey, Grey!" Dany greeted, raising her hand without much enthusiasm. "Yeah, yes... Everything's fine. I'm off to bed." She said, trying her best to smile while walking down the hallway and into her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Hey."

Ben Solo greeted, relieved his calls were finally getting answered.

"Hey, Ben!" A cheerful female voice said across the phone. "I'm so sorry I haven't been returning your calls, I'm super busy right now."

"No, it's okay, I was just- wondering if you'd like to grab some dinner?" Ben asked, his eyebrows joined, he wasn't exactly expecting a positive answer.

"Oh, Ben, I can't tonight," The young woman replied. "I'm going out with my friends."

"Yeah, sure," Ben sighed. "It's just that- we've haven't spent time together lately so I thought that maybe-"

"Tell you what," The voice said, "We can go out for dinner tomorrow night or I might stop by your place?"

"Yeah! Yeah, that works for me." Ben nodded. "Sure, whatever suits you."

"Oh, shoot!" The voice gasped like she remembered something. "I can't tomorrow. I have this thing with Jannah."

Ben sighed in desperation and rolled his eyes. "O-okay. Hmm, I don't know when we can meet, then." No response from the other side. "Rey... Is everything alright between us?"

"Of course it is! Why do you ask?"

"You never want to spend time with me."

"That's nonsense, Ben," Rey replied with exasperation. "We are together all the time!"

"Are we? I haven't seen you in three weeks," Ben recalled. "You're always with your friends and never invite me for some reason."

"Oh, Ben, not this again. I know you guys don't get along so I just don't want any drama."

"So keeping me out is your solution?"

"I'm not keeping you out," Rey said, emphasized every word. "And I have the right to go out with my friends whenever I want!"

"W-what? When was that ever an issue?"

"You're making a big deal out of it!"

"I-I'm not," Ben said in disbelief. "I just find it strange why my girlfriend doesn't want to spend time with me!"

"I don't have time for this right now," Rey gasped. "I have to get going, I'll talk to you later."

"Sure you will." Ben said in anger and turned off the call, throwing his phone into the couch in exasperation.

He went to the kitchen to brew some tea, a hand running through his face. They have been together for over a year now but Rey spent most of her time hanging out with her friends, and she never invited him along, not even once. They, indeed, had their differences in the past but Ben was certain they could work it out if they made an effort. Although, the only one who seemed willing to do it was himself. Sometimes he wondered if she was ashamed of him or something of that sort, their relationship seemed a secret at best, and unexistent at worst. Did she ever mention him to her friends? Somehow, Ben thought not.

However, he felt remorse over shouting at Rey. It reminded him of his parents, before their divorce. Whenever his mother was home, the few times that is, Leia and his father, Han, would argue all the time, mounting resentment between the two. His mother was an important congresswoman at the senate and has been for years, her priority has always been her career. With time, both Han and Ben were left behind. It didn't ease his mind that Rey was a close friend to Poe Dameron, his mother's protegée and favorite employer. At first glance, they seemed to have nothing in common but eventually bonded over their shared love for vintage cars.

Going back into the living room, Ben reached for his phone and texted Rey an apology note:

Ben sat down on the couch and waited for an answer that never came. Taking a deep breath, he turned on the TV and zapped for something entertaining to watch. There was nothing decent, only shallow reality-shows and bad movies. He turned it off with boredom. He should meet new people, make some friends. But he has always been a more private type of person, the one who likes to stay home and enjoy a book or a good film. How he managed to get a girlfriend was still puzzling to him, especially one like Rey. He really loves her. Once, he even believed she understood him completely and would always be there for him. Instead, she just leaves him hanging, like everyone else in his life. Perhaps he was undeserving of being loved, after all. That has been a fear inside his mind since childhood. Being unworthy, not being good enough. And he knew Rey had a tough childhood, being abandoned by her parents, coming from an orphanage and all, so he didn't want to pressure her into anything. She was afraid of commitment, he realized that, but sometimes it was too much for him. But he loved her so much he was willing to wait for her to come around and become more affectionate towards him. Would that ever happen?

In the meanwhile, his phone rang and Ben was hopeful it could be Rey. However, he was filled with disappointment when he realized it was Mr. Snoke, his former boss. He sighed and answered the call. "Hello?"

"Good evening, Ben." An unpleasant old voice answered from the other side.

"Mr. Snoke, how are you, sir?" Ben rolled his eyes, this was the last person he wanted to talk to.

"I'm fine, Ben, how are you?"

"I'm... fine, too, sir, thank you for asking."

"So, I've heard you've quit your job?"

"Indeed I have, sir."

"Am I entitled to know why?"

"With all due respect, sir, I believe I have the legal right to resign," Ben said, trying to remain calm. "It's in my contract."

"Well, I was hoping you would change your mind. A man of your talent is an added-value for my business."

"I appreciate your offer, sir, but I already got a new job."

"Oh? May I know where?"

Ben sighed. "At the Dragonstone Publishing House."

"Well, well," Snoke's voice was filled with malice. "Never thought of you as a turncoat, Ben. Working for the competition, heh? Aren't they centered on fantasy books? Why would they care for a graphic designer specialized in calligraphy?"

"Many would agree calligraphy designs make more sense for the fantasy genre than they do for science fiction, sir." Ben tried to sound polite, his former boss was known for his tempestuous temper, one for the major reasons that led Ben to quit his job. Handling Snoke was too much for his sanity.

"Nonsense," The elderly replied. "Calligraphy is perfect for space operas." Ben didn't know what to answer to that so he said nothing. "Are you going to reconsider?"

"I'm afraid not, sir. My decision is made. I'm starting next Monday."

"Well, that's a pity. Maybe you'll return to my services one day."

Ben had a hard time believing that but decided to play safe. "One never knows, sir."

"Well, good night, Ben."

"Good night, sir." He said and hung up, gasping in relief for that awkward conversation to be over.

Not late after, the bell rang. Well, this was a first. His typical evening didn't usually have this much movement of phone interactions and people showing up at his doorstep. "Dad?" Ben opened the door and was surprised to see his father standing there in front of him. "What are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

"I just came over to celebrate, kid," Han replied, and he had a bottle of white wine on one hand and a cake on the other. "I got your text. You've finally quit that job on that awful company!"

"Yeah, sure, come on in." Ben made way for his father to step inside. Even if he would rather be celebrating with Rey, he was glad for his father's surprise. They have always been close, even after the divorce. His father had his way of showing affection and he wasn't the type of person who displayed it, and every time things go sour, he usually walks away, isolating himself. One could say Han was an expert in avoiding any kind of confrontation.

"Shouldn't you be out with Rey?" Han asked while sitting down on the couch. 

"She went out with her friends." Ben replied while heading to the kitchen to grab two glasses and a knife.

"So?" Han opened the wine bottle. "Why aren't you with them?"

"You know we don't exactly get along," Ben answered, sitting next to his father and placing the glasses on the center table. "And Rey wants to avoid drama."

"Kid," Han placed his hand upon his son's shoulder. "I like Rey, I do, but this relationship of yours seems... odd."

Ben sipped a bit of wine, he didn't want to discuss his relationship with his father. "Dad-"

"Listen to me, son," Han's voice was very serious, something highly unusual. "You know what happened between your mother and me."

"People get divorced all the time." Ben pointed out.

"Yeah, sure, but I don't want the same thing happening to you, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Dad, I'm not a kid anymore," Ben recalled. "I'm thirty-years-old." 

"Exactly, and you're not getting any younger," Han nodded, feeling the weight of his age. "Perhaps you should think if you want to spend your youth chasing after a fantasy."

"Dad, please," Ben sighed. "This last-century way of thinking doesn't suit you."

"This is not me being outdated or a boomer or whatever you kids call us old people nowadays-"

"Dad, I'm not a teenager," Ben rolled his eyes. "You know I don't use those words."

"Anyway, my point is... your mother and I delayed our inevitable divorce for reasons still puzzling to me." Han carried on, drinking a bit of wine. "Don't waste your time on someone who doesn't have time for you.

"This wine is really good," Ben hoped to change the topic of conversation and went to turn the bottle around to see the label. "Screaming Eagle Sauvignon Blanc!? Dad! This wine is rare and extremely expensive! How did you ever manage to afford this?"

Han shrugged, a grin upon his face. "Oh, well, a friend of mine owed me a favor."

"Dad! That's illegal!" Ben gasped in perplexity. "Contraband, again? Really? You told me those days were over!"

"Oh, it's just one bottle, son. Don't you worry about it."

"You can go to jail for this!" Ben recalled. 

"I avoided jail more times than I can count," Han laughed while Ben sighed in annoyance, his face between his hands. "But I'm retired now, don't you think about it. I just wanted a good wine to celebrate with my son. You've finally freed yourself of that nerf-herder of a boss. God, I hate that man."

Ben glanced at him and smiled with amusement. "Yeah, Mr. Snoke was insufferable. But that's in the past now. I'll start in a new place next week and I'll meet new people."

"Maybe you'll meet an interesting woman too."

"Dad!" Ben wasn't amused by his father's remark. "You know I love Rey, even if things aren't good right now."

"Yeah, that was rude of me. I shouldn't have said that." Han replied, raising his eyebrows. "I'm sorry."

They stood silent for a while until curiosity consumed Ben and he had to ask: "When were you still with mom, did you ever...? Did you ever wanted to be with other women?"

Han turned to face him with bewilderment. "Are you asking me if I ever cheated on your mother!?"

"What? No!" Ben immediately replied in confusion, but then added, a bit cautious: "Why? Have you?"

"Of course not! God, is that what you think of me?" Han yelled but then took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, son. No, I've never cheated on your mother. I've always loved her very much, even when we fought. But I'm not blind, either. Hell, of course, I noticed the beautiful women around me, but that doesn't mean I would ever be unfaithful. I would never do that to Leia."

"I shouldn't have asked you that, dad, I'm sorry," Ben nodded. "It's just... I just hope things get better between Rey and me."

"Why don't you talk to her about it?"

"I've tried but she always pushes me away," Ben replied like he was in physical pain. "And she's always with her friends. I haven't seen her in three weeks."

"Oh, boy," Han raised his eyebrows and took a sip of wine. "That's not good, kid. That's not good, at all." He then moved to the unpacked the cake and began slicing it. "Do you want a piece? It's carrot cake with cream cheese frosting!"

"What do you mean that's not good?" Ben asked, accepting the slice of cake his father was offering.

"You're making the same mistakes I did, son," Han pointed out. "If you spent that much time away from each other and her friends aren't even your friends... I don't see a future in it."

"You're just being dramatic," Ben took a bite out of the cake. "Rey enjoys having her space."

"Giving people space is not the same as not seeing each other for weeks on end," Han recalled. "And especially when you live in the same city."

"Things will get better," Ben nodded, perking his lips. "I'm an optimist."

"Whatever you say, kid." Han shrugged, drinking a gulp of wine.

"It's Friday night and I'm getting drunk with my dad," Ben sighed. "My life is depressing."

"Yeah, kid, it kinda is!" Han agreed and they both laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Moodboards:**
> 
> Dany's look for her anniversary date with Jon:
> 
> Dinner at "The Imp's Delight":
> 
> Coruscant is based on New York City and has several districts (the names will be a blend of "A Song of Ice and Fire" universe with the Star Wars universe.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
